


Number 6 storyline about Octavia

by Solidshows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidshows/pseuds/Solidshows
Summary: I always don't know what to call my storys so I always use numbers because I don't want to keep saying another storyline , this story number 6 i made is a funny story about belemy and octavia and its based on when they reunited , ok fine i know that storyline is already done in the show of course but i just made up the lines and made the story , the lines funny , ok here is the funny lines i made up of when they reunited





	Number 6 storyline about Octavia

belemy : what the hell did you do to this place , what did i tell you   
o: i just remodel it , do you like it   
b: what did i tell you about remodelling   
o: look bell i know i get carried away with decorating but i think i done a pretty good job decorating the bunker , it look nicer , more fun and edgy , you just dont understand there was nothing to do in the bunker , everyone was so bored so i made the place more fun   
b: ugh i just cant with you   
o: look belemy if you dont like what i done to the place you can leave plus you done worst things then me so you cant judge me   
b: what happened to you because 6 years ago you were not dark now your all dark   
O: the reason am like that is because of the things I been through in the bunker and you just don't understand what I been through and what I had to do to become this   
B: are you crazy because you are dressed from a story from your childhood and you made this place a mess   
o: excuse me nothing is wrong with me at least i try to keep my people alive what were you doing for 6 years oh thats right nothing you were just chilling and the real question what is wrong with you because last time i checked my brother was not like that also you dont understand what i been through you never understood me   
b: when did you become so cold   
o: when did you become so mean because you been nothing but judgemental and you have no idea what i been through , what i had to do   
belemy : oh spare me the tears   
octavia: your just mad because am not living under your shadow anymore that am my own person now , the last 6 years it was great to discover who i am and to be done living under your shadow   
belemy : um what about you ha for the last 6 years i was finally done hearing all your complains and finaly done hearing about how am ruining everything for you, i was finaly free of you and your complains   
octavia : well i was finally done with you because no matter what i do is never good enough for you i always try doing the right things but you are always dissapointed in me , no mater what i did you were always against me and never supported me in anything , you were always upset with me , you always hated that i always try to be my own person , why wont you let me just be my own person , just let me be my own person instead of always living under your shadow , going by your rules   
belemy : oh am sorry that i always try to protect you , its so wrong of me to do , how could i , is that what you want to hear   
octavia: ugh your such an ass   
belemy : and your a pain in my ass , you know i never wanted you to be my responsibility but when you were born mom told me i had to look out for you that you had to be my responsibility so i was always stuck looking out for you and finally for the last 6 years i had freedom from you   
octavia : well if you dont like and want me to be your responsibility then why since we got to earth you never let me go , you never let me be my own person , why dont you just leave and just got to the valley with your so called friends , just leave then when you dont like to be near me and when you dont want to look out for me , so leave then nothing is stopping you   
belemy : i cant leave its not safe in the valley plus i cant leave you because i promise mom that i will always look out for you as much as i hate it plus she will kill me from the grave if i let something bad happen to you and if i did not watch over you and look out for you   
o: ok here is the plan that will make both of us happy , you can stay in the bunker but we act like strangers and go about our business , sound good   
b: that sound great   
o: so anything new with you , seeing anyone i know , anyone i know and hate ,anyone who try to kill me since you always date the people who try to kill me , at least i never try dating the people who try to kill you , did you just gossip in space , how is space   
b: space is good , we just talked and try to figure out how to get to the ground and we play some games , i am dating someone and guess who it is , thats right its echo , remember her who stab you and let you fall of the cliff , yea her , am dating her , she is fun when you get to know her   
o: ugh i knew it , i knew you are dating her since you always seem to date someone who try to kill me , speaking of someone who always try to kill me , your favourite person clark has a crush on you , she always had , a sister knows bell , a sister always know   
b: i dont know what your talking about because me and clark are only friends so what is knew with you and who did you kill this time and what they done this time   
o: well am not going to lie life in the bunker for 6 years was really hard , we barley survive , i always try my hardest to keep my people alive , its the same old you know just trying to live and still trying keep my people alive , i did kill some peaple because they would not eat and i want them to eat because its whats best for them , am looking out for there health , i always killed some people who betray me and some who done bad things and i also let people who done bad things fight eachother , your lucky that you did not have to worry about anything in space   
b: so who are you killing today   
o:: we will see who betray me today   
b: that was a good talk   
o: yea good talk and dont mention this talk to anyone   
b: yea great idea bye see you on the other side   
o: we both are going the same way and both are going to the bunker but bye see you on the other side i guess then they both leave , end of story


End file.
